ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Colchamiro's Haunt
Colchamiro's Haunt is a frequently haunted building in Brooklyn.Janine Melnitz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2019) (Comic p.8). Janine Melnitz says: "Hello, Ghostbusters. ...Again, Mr. Colchamiro? Look, we love your business, but y'might wanna get that place cleansed." History Over the years, the Ghostbusters were called to a building in Brooklyn by a Mr. Colchamiro to deal with a supernatural infestation. Shortly after Ectotron made contact with Optimus Prime, Colchamiro called the Firehouse yet again. Janine Melnitz was happy to do business with him again but suggesting getting the property cleansed. Ectotron changed into his Ecto-1 vehicle form and took the Ghostbusters to Brooklyn. Egon Spengler immediately detected a reading similar to the Kremzeek Sprite they encountered earlier. Erring on the side of caution, Egon suggested they modify a Trap just in case the entity also emitted an electrostatic discharge. Ectotron changed into his robot form. Peter Venkman inquired if it felt weird to have people riding around inside him a minute ago. Ectotron suggested they agree to never speak of it. Peter found that fair and told him to work a Trap. Ectotron was disappointed and admitted he wanted a crack at a Particle Thrower. Ray Stantz wondered if they should bypass the Cobbler Switch on the Trap. Egon thought that would be bad. Ectotron asked if he could take a look. His goggles slid over his eyes. Peter asked how he was going to do modifications with such big fingers. Ectotron pointed out that was why tools existed. He suddenly got an idea. Winston Zeddemore volunteered to go into the building with Peter and flush out the ghost while they worked on the Trap. Peter wondered what was wrong with waiting until they were done. Winston pointed out they worked faster with a deadline. Half an hour later, Peter started getting tired of looking around. Winston told him not to start again and insisted the signal was strong. Peter saw the circuit breaker and decided to cut the power to force the ghost to appear. The panel exploded and sent Peter flying. Winston mused he really knew how to push everyone's buttons. Peter admitted it was a talent. The Electric Ghost manifested from the panel. A few minutes later, Peter and Winston retreated outside and informed the others that two Proton Streams weren't enough to hold the ghost. The ghost burst through the roof. Ectotron recalled helping ground the Kremzeek Sprite and stated he wasn't sticking his finger into that. Ray assured him it wouldn't come to that. Peter promised they won't judge him if it came to that. Ray remarked it was a wild one and realized it was getting stronger. Egon agreed and noted they were in trouble if it was tapped into the city's power grid. Ectotron scanned around and verified there was a definite increase in the energy flow to the Colchamiro's building from a utility pole. He rammed the pole down with an elbow. The ghost had a definite reaction to losing the connection. Ray threw out the modified Trap and successfully captured the ghost. Ray was surprised. Egon thought he could see the past. Winston told him that was called hindsight. Peter asked Egon where he left his phone. Ray and Ectotron did a fist bump. Trivia *On page 8 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 3, Janine presents a Ghostbusters II memo about the case: **The date, 12/28/1987 references the airdate of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series episode "Turtles Tracks". **O. Saki is a reference to Oroku Saki, better known as Shredder who was voiced by James Avery in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. **215 1st Ave Brooklyn is the address of The Recreation Center. **Mr. Avery is a nod to James Avery, who voiced Killerwatt on The Real Ghostbusters. ***The partial phone number 555-194 is a reference to James Avery's year of birth, 1945. *On page 10 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, the buildings and parking lot are visually inspired by 215 and 218 1st Street. *On page 11 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 6, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the door Winston opens. *On page 13 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, the head of the body used by Killerwatt in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" makes a non-canon cameo. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #3 References Gallery ColchamirosHaunt01.jpg ColchamirosHaunt02.jpg ColchamirosHaunt04.jpg ColchamirosHaunt05.jpg Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations